Ardel Farmstead
We've got cows sheep. Housing There are clusters of houses set aside for Called at the entrances at each side of the farmstead. They appear to be no different from the outside, however the inside is identical to the artichoke pods at the Temple. Door locks are temporarily synched up with the communicator of the Called while they inhabit a particular location to ensure privacy. Tavern At the heart of town is a large building reminiscent of a barn. The two story building is made of dark wood and has several wide windows that show the inviting glow of magical ever-burning lights inside. The villagers simply call it "the tavern" for inside they're able to get a hot meal or a large pint as they please. Called will find that the tavern is open at all hours of the day and night, though the kitchens have only lighter fare available in the very late hours of the night. The inside consists of a bar, several tables that seat four, and a small stage opposite the main entrance. Every so often, villagers will get up on stage to sing or play instruments, though they're highly encouraging of any Called who wish to perform as they bring song and dance from their own cultures to the stage. General Store Across from the tavern is a smaller building which houses the village's general store. While it isn't as heavily stocked, nor does it have as great a variety of items as the Temple, it does contain just about anything a villager or Called could need. Here, Called can stock up on food, blankets, new canteens, or even polish for their capybara harness! A great many of the textiles are made of warm wool from the Ardel Farmstead sheep! Highly investigative Called might also find small knick-knacks among the practical goods, though they tend toward miniatures of sheep, made of real wool. Bathing The Ardel villagers consider themselves to be a great deal more cosmopolitan than those of the Eider forest, and for that reason they have a lovely bathing hall toward the back end of the village. However, they appear to be not as forward thinking as those at the temple, and as such, the hall is divided into two sections for male and female Called. Blacksmith Ardel isn't known only for their sheep and agriculture, but their competent blacksmith who can mend and fix up most weapons and armor. He also is happy to service bows, crossbows, and a variety of other weapons, though heavy repair for those will have to taken back to the Temple. Called can find the blacksmith's forge not far from the bathing hall. Seamstress and Tailor While the village has both a seamstress and a tailor, it's clear that they don't work together as harmoniously as the pair at Eider Village. The seamstress, tall and spindly, has a rather overbearing personality and walks all over the tailor in the workplace. She treats the man as more of an assistant than a partner, and it's clear at a first glance that she directs how things are done in the sewing room. The good news is that the seamstress directs most of the mending and repair to the tailor. Despite his meek and quiet nature, he's quick and efficient. The bad news is that the abundance of clothing the seamstress occupies her time with, which she's quick to claim as her own design, are absolutely hideous. Called will find that it is impossible to leave the premises without at least two of her garments, and if they're apt to be bossed around, they'll leave wearing at least one item she's created. Capybara Stables While Called must keep their capybara with them in Eider Forest, in Ardel Farmstead they're able to stable their furry friends. The stables are not as immense or meticulously cared for as the stables at the Temple, however they are clean and welcoming, and the stable master tends to each of them at a steady, unhurried pace. Sheep Habitat Creatures and Monsters Gallery Category:Places